Dark Ice
by atrfla
Summary: Everybody's got a dark side... including Elsa, and she lets it free (if accidentally) here. Will Anna save Elsa from the deepest, darkest crevices of her troubled mind? Or will the Queen of Arendelle truly go insane?
1. Chapter 1: Dark Frost

_Please don't slam the door..._

Too bad.

Bam!

The servants scurried into their hiding places. All throughout the palace, retainers and maids lit the fires. Everyone knew not to bother the Queen when she was in one of her dark moods.

Only Anna could save her, and everyone knew it.

Including Anna.

o0o0o

"Elsa?"

The Queen burrowed deeper into her mountain of blankets.

"Please, I know you're in there..."

"Anna," said Elsa through gritted teeth, "leave me alone."

Outside the door, twenty-year-old Anna tried a different tactic. "Please don't shut me out again, please don't slam the door-"

"Too late," Elsa snapped.

She heard a sigh and a thump as Anna leaned against her door.

"Come on, Elsa. Or I'll start singing again."

When her sister didn't answer, Anna cleared her throat. "Um... Elsa?"

Silence. Elsa let a jet of frost loose from her left hand, and it hit the floor and spread immediately. It was colored a dark blue, or black, even.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

Silence. More frost. More beautiful patterns.

"Come on, let's go and play. I never see you anymore- okay, not true." Anna sighed, fetching a pen and paper. "Give me a second."

Elsa heard a pen scribbling and then Anna began to sing, just as Elsa's frost covered the floor.

"Do you want to build a snowman? Come on out and you'll be fine. We never have time anymore, to just play for, the sake of good old time... we'll grow apart so quickly, remember that. I don't want a repeat of spring..."

Elsa couldn't help but smile as she remembered their last big argument- last spring, when Elsa had decided that she wanted to let Anna be queen for a while instead. Anna, speaking for the good of the kingdom, had won. Elsa didn't speak to her for a solid month.

"Do you wanna build a snowman? Or maybe possibly a sandman..."

"Really, Anna..."

"At least we can try..."

When there was no answer, Anna sighed, scribbled down some more lyrics, and sang again, with no idea that her sister's dark ice was slowly making its way up the walls.

"Do you want to build a snowman- or travel back to the mountains? I think a visit now is overdue, we should go talk to, Marshmallow once again!"

Elsa rolled her eyes. Marshmallow had declared himself King of the Ice Palace and even wore her old crown. They'd visited him last winter, just under a year ago.

"Come on, Elsa."

"Anna..." The frost crept onto the ceiling beams.

"You'll get a little lonely, just that empty room, watching your frost melt away..."

Elsa let her head fall back onto the frost-covered pillow. "I'm coming out."


	2. Chapter 2: Dessert

**Wow! 4 reviews, 2 favorites and 6 followers- after only one day! You guys are awesome! Remember to keep reviewing and I'll post even more quickly! Also, if you can read/review my other stories, that would be great!**

Elsa tumbled out of bed and opened the door.

A grinning Anna greeted her. "You came out! Want to build a snowman?"

"No," the Queen replied shortly. "I have work to do planning _your_ wedding."

"Right!" Anna said brightly, not missing a beat. "To Kristoff. What's on the agenda for today?"

"I think... menu planning," Elsa sighed, slumping onto the wall. "Which is very, very, _very_ boring."

"I think it'll be fun!" Anna exclaimed, looping her arm around Elsa's. "Tell you what. Kristoff and I will take care of the menu planning, and _you_ can have the day off."

"Good. See you in a few hou-"

Anna grabbed her sister's shoulder with her other hand as she turned to go back into her old child's room. "Nuh-uh-uh. You are going to have some _real_ fun. I know _exactly_ what you should do!" she announced secretively.

Elsa's eye twitched, but she let herself be dragged off by her sister.

o0o0o

"So, my lady," the wedding planner, Ingrid, slowly. "What do you want for your first course? That is typically soup. Then we'll have a salad, and then another appetizer- bread and cheese, normally, but it can be something else- and next your main course. Finally we'll have dessert."

Anna grinned at the mention of dessert. Then she leaned onto her betrothed, Kristoff, who rubbed her back comfortingly. Wrinkling her nose, she whispered in his ear, "Now I understand why Elsa hid in her room. We've only been in this for two minutes and I'm already bored." Then she gave Ingrid her brightest smile. "I was thinking a summer theme for the whole wedding. So maybe, a mixed vegetable broth soup? With zucchini, avocado… carrots?"

"That sounds perfect, Your Highness," Ingrid agreed. Then she turned to Kristoff, who had been knighted in the past few weeks. "Sir Kristoff, do you have an idea for the salad?"

"Caesar," Kristoff said firmly. He squeezed his fiancée's hand, knowing that Caesar salad was her favorite. But only if there was one particular ingredient. "With black olives." Anna smiled.

"Your Highness? The third appetizer?"

Anna pondered it, and decided on spinach and artichoke dip with chips, Kristoff's favorite, and an acquired taste (one acquired after a _loooooooooong_ time).

"Sir Kristoff, would you decide on the main course?"

"No meat." Kristoff chuckled. He knew that his future wife was infatuated with a new trend, called "vegetarianism", where Anna ate no meat nor seafood. Anna whispered one word into Kristoff's ear, and Kristoff smiled and continued, "We'd like two entrées, please."

"Such as?"

"Gnocchi- it's a pasta, a potato pasta," Anna volunteered.

"And pizza. Vegetable pizza," Kristoff added.

"The desserts are the last things we need to decide on," Ingrid told the pair, "and then we can go."

"Cake!" Anna exclaimed.

"_Chocolate_," insisted Kristoff. "And also, ice cream!"


End file.
